Adalaide Hartmut
Adelaide is a Player-Character in Bleach Chanel RPG. Her RPer is Cloud_X. Appearance Physical Stature: ''' Height: 5'9" (175 cm) Weight: 135 lbs. (61 kg) Hair: Black Eyes: Varies Adelaide is the perfect combination of athletic build and curves. She could easily pass as a model...if she so desired. Her chocolate skin, curvaceous and athletic figure is well proportioned in both muscle and voluptuous humps. Full, pouting, lips alongside her randomly changing eye color, Adelaide Hartmut can be easily described as walking "eye candy". Personality Adelaide is what's known as the "life of the party", and a girl who always enjoys a spanking good time and someone else who can do the same. Adelaide isn't much for restrictions and rules, and feels as though if they're not there to save her life or long term health, then what are they there for? She has come to recognize this stage of her life as her "rebellious age"…despite it coming a bit late. She's more of a talker than a listener, thus giving reason why she's far too quick to speak her mind. Despite the girl's constant positive vibe, she's actually quite sensitive. Adelaide is quickly and easily angered by relatively small things, and will argue until the ends of time, with certain people, with an increasingly foul mouth to be heard and for her point to be proven. Putting aside her wild streak, Addy has been gifted with an analytical mind and a lot of imagination that makes her quite perceptive in different situation...whenever she isn't blinded by her raw emotion. History Adelaide’s past is a sheltered one. As a Quincy, or any spiritual warrior with any knowledge of the last hundred years would know, she is one of few in her race still surviving. With her family being one of the few lines that survived the Quincy Purge, her childhood had been filled with nothing but becoming the best possible Quincy to inherent the title of “Grandmaster” in place of her father, Tafari Zuberi, when the time came. Adelaide had been drilled in the arts of the Quincy and finally gained enough skill to become an official part of her father’s organization: ROQ, or the Revivalist Order of the Quincy. Ada’s swift progression to becoming a powerful Quincy had come to a screeching halt upon entering high school. At fifteen, while her father was out on business, Ada and her mother had come under attack from a hollow whilst shopping. The hollow had ambushed the two in their car by slamming its hefty body into it. The impact had knocked Adelaide out, and by the time she had woken up, she was laying sprawled on the street, being awaken by the family’s personal guard of fellow Quincy who had been fighting another hollow that had threatened to attack the two. Her mother was nowhere to be found, along with the hollow that had apparently attacked them. Her mother was no Quincy, but she was high in spiritual energy, so the most likely outcome was the she was eaten, but lack of a body brings upon many theories. After that, Ada lost all will to fight, blaming herself for the absence of her mother. To her father’s displeasure, Ada’s ascension as a Quincy warrior and member of ROQ stopped in it’s tracks and the girl continued on a normal life. Completing high school within the top ten of her class, she entered into college. For the last five years, Adelaide has done nothing concerning the spiritual realm, and quickly escapes and avoids any interaction with it. However, her curious mind has been getting the best of her. With her father constantly reminding her of her place within the ranks of R.O.Q, Ada has rekindled her connection with the spiritual realm, if only a small amount. Unwittingly, breaking the mental block that had formed over the years, her reiatsu slowly brought itself back to it's normal standing and has even been slowly increasing. This brought about a factor of her life that she hadn't seen or wanted any part of. That factor being hollow. Powers & Abilities '''Quincy Cross (Quincy Equivalent of Zanpakutou) Relationships